


Never meant to love?

by Neerg



Category: DreamSMP, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, BottomFundypog?, Enemies to Lovers, FundyWasTken, M/M, Popular Guy Dre, highschoolAU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:22:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29524974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neerg/pseuds/Neerg
Summary: Dream has been in love with George and George never notices him. Fundys been in love with Eret but he never see's Fundy in that way. A fateful night at a party is all it takes for Dream and Fundy to connect, and project. Dream and Fundy make a plan so there love, will finally notice them. But spending so much time together might change there opinion on what love actually is. I guess this is the story of people who are on opposite sides of the social climbing of high school fall in love :)
Relationships: Bad/Skeppy, Clay | Dream & Floris | Fundy, Karl Jacobs/Sapnap
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

Welcome! I have decided there are not enough FundyWasTaken fanfics out there and I need to change that. Even if my schedule is kinda filled from Monday- to Friday.....

SATURDAY IT IS!

Hope you enjoy this book :)


	2. Try

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some building up of character plot :)

I watched as Eret helped pick somebody's books up from down the hall. Such a charming grin, such a beautiful face structure. If only he would spare my lame ass a glance.

Only, he did.

I blushed and looked away but I felt his footsteps come my way and my stomach started to churn as I bit the inside of my mouth to keep from squealing or something girly. "Hey, um your lips." He said. I swear to god my face turned even redder. 

"M-my what?" Man up Fundy! I mentally screamed at myself.

"Your lips or lip is um bleeding." He said awkwardly. I pressed my hand to my swollen and bleeding lip.

"Shit! I-I have to g-go." I said and turned on my heels leaving Eret standing there in the center of my middle school hallway with no idea as to what happened.

I remember that day like it was yesterday. Though I really hope it wasn't because I would scream at myself back then to just be calm and collected. But then again, I was never really calm or collected. I tiredly sat up. It was the last day of my junior year at Poptopia High School. The summer was finally coming, no more bullys, no more girls smothering there lips with as much lip gloss as the food they digest. And no more Eret. I think.

It's way to early to get up but seeing as I only slept for about two minutes last night I don't think it's gonna get any better than this. I get clothed and head down stair to see Uncle Techno reading a book with a Coffee in his hand. I'm pretty sure I got my, waking up super early but still not up, from my Uncle. Even he wakes up earlier then me.

I started making breakfast, the one thing I had the capacity to do that my uncle didn't, after waking up. I turned the bar on the stove to the right amount of degree, got out the eggs and brown sugar while getting to work.After I was finished and the smell of French Toast was wafting through the house I placed plates on the table and made sure to pick the best peice and take it for myself.

What? I may not be the man that bought the grocery's but I sure am the one who cooks around here.  
Techno, somehow gets a piece and when I turn my back around he's already back to his book in the recliner, left of the the living room.

Suddenly there were pounds on the steps and down came the children. 

"Wait up Tommy!" Yelled Tubbbo after a blonde headed demon stomped down the stairs faster than the speed running legend himself. Tommy laughed and sped up faster leaving Tubbo to tiredly run in his trail. Tommy, the most energetic and equally annoying child I've ever had the pleasure of living with, grabbed a plate and tossed three pieces on. I glared and grabbed his arm forcefully. 

"Hey! leave some for Tubbo you blonde burden!" I snarled and he glared at me. They were only a year younger than me and could not wait to not be freshman anymore. 

Rolling his eyes he complied trowing one back onto the plate. It flipped off the side but Tubbo caught it in his plate before it his the, has not been vacuumed in over a week, carpet. Wide eyes Tubbo smiled up at Tommy and Tommy grined back at him.

"POG!" They both shouted at the same time and then started laughing like mad men. When they finished they sat down on the large couch somehow taking up the entire thing. 

Remind me how there more popular at school then me again?

A few minutes before we were all ready to go out the door my father sped down the steps like every morning and looked at me, Tubbo, and Tommy, standing in a line together. He smiled and kissed my head. I groaned and brushed it off. He gave Tubbo and Tommy hugs which Tommy had leaned to take through his years of suffering though his big brother giving him hugs. About a year after I was born Philza's wife had Tommy and we all adopted Tubbo after seeing him playing cross walk at the orphanage Tommy had decided they were best friends and here we are. 

Wilbur raced out the door before we could even pull open the handle.

I raced after him but he seemed to have forgotten me.

"Wait! Dad!" I yelled and he turned around to see me running towards him. He opened the car door. "You promised you would drive me too school." I remarked and he frowned sympathetically. "Oh, Im sorry I don't have time today-"

"But you always drive me on the last day of the year!" I retorted with the last hope still burning inside me.

"Look, you know I can't afford to loose my job. Ask Techno maybe he can, arrange something." He said hopefully and then checked his watch, yelped and hopped in his car and sped off. I groaned. 

"Yeah..sure." I mumbled to nobody but myself. 

I had tried it before, Techno doesn't take anything but the bus, he says, "I can't risk my life with such fatal things as a car crash." The guy didn't talk much but somehow when he did it was always a snarky comment that evidently became a sweet compliment. Then back to a rude comment again.

I walked down the path too school my backpack clinging to me. 

The bus had left long ago with my cousins on it. And just then I though I would never make it to school on time I heard a loud honk from beside me.

"Need a ride?" Eret asked and I could feel my face heat up.

I nodded unsubconsciously and walked off of the sidewalk and into the street. I opened the door and got in. He grinned at me.

"Thanks.." I said still slightly confused as to why someone like him was even speaking to me. "Just doing what a friend would do!" He says happily. He seemed to be in an extra good mood which put me in a slightly better one. They say, if somebody being happy makes you happy your there soulmate. But since there's no such thing as 'soulmates' I guess I'm left in here with my 'friends' car, as he drives to school. I feel stares of the other people once we pull up into the parking lot. I saw my friend George outside of the window looking at me confused but also happy. I gave him a grin and he gave me small thumbs up before his nemesis, Dream whacked him over the head. George, unlike me was not interested in love but more of his study's.

Eret parked and turned towards me.

"See you in class?"

"Uh yeah, thanks for the ride again!" I yelled over my should at him but he had also run up to his friends. I sighed and stared at the back of his head before bumping into somebody.

"Watch it!" Dream yelled in my face.

Dream. Nobody really likes this guy but Sapnap if I'm honest. Sure, he's smart, and won the track race five years in a row, but he wasn't that special. I roll my eyes and grit my teeth as pushed me out of the way. 

By the end of the day I'm tired and sick of flirting George was doing with Sapnap. They were my English partners and always flirted. Not in a "I like you " kinda way more of a "I like you bro" kinda way. We decided to take up the library for studying which I seemed to be the only one doing. I felt eyes on me and I turned around and noticed a boy with a cute complexion and brown chocolate colored hair. When I mean cute, I mean, this guy just gave off "cute" vibes. Like, he had soft brown eyes that melted into mine, he was stunning. He saw me looking back at him and gulped stepping forward.

"H-hello Fundy."

I stayed silent and that's when I noticed Sapnaps face.

Beet red. I held back a small laugh to look at the boy again.

"Hello?"

"I'm the new exchange student here and the librarian said you could help me with finding the horror section?" He asked timidly. His eyes flicked back and forth from me and Sapnap. They stared at each other like it was love at first sight.

"Eh, I'm a bit busy but I'm sure Sapnap or George can help y-"

George was fast asleep drooling all over the table.

"George wake up Dumbass!" I whisper yelled to him. He shot up eyes imminently landing on the boy. "OH MY GOD IS THAT AN ANGLE? FUNDY WHEN DID I DIE?! DID YOU MARRY ERET YET!" everyone including the librarian hushed him and I felt the tips of my ears burn in embarrassment. George mumbled and apology before dropping his eye lids and staring at us. 

The "Angle" stood there shocked and soon enough Sapnap swept him away to find the horror section. I could tell he didn't actually wanna know. I mean how could you miss the section, it literally had horror signs littering the shelf's ends.

I sighed. 

When we walked out the door Sapnap was nowhere to be seen, probably with that boy he spared us two seconds to tell his name was, Karl. George waved at me and walked down an alley way.  
I knelled to tie my shoe laces. I felt an icy finger rap around my shoulder. I jump back my butt hitting the cement. "Oh! Sorry man, didn't mean to scare you." Says Ranboo. "It's fine, I say letting out a breath of relief. I take the hand he offers and stand up brushing dirt of of my black jeans.

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Shoot."

"So I was wondering if you would go with me to this party- Tubbo and Tommy are going and I don't wanna be y'know alone? Tubbo and Tommy are going to have matching costumes and everything, I-I I mean Im not jealous but I would probable look weird standing beside two teens dressed up as unas and annus." He grinned nervously and I contemplated it. "Fine." 

"R-really!" He jumped up and down excitedly. "Of course, your my friend, now what are we going as?" I asked sneekily. If Tommy and Tubbo were gonna have matching costumes we would have to top there outfit.

"I wanted to go as-"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Got any friendly matching costume ideas?


End file.
